This Time, Lelouch Will Obey Your Command
by Windrises
Summary: Prince Schneizel uses a device on Lelouch, that makes Lelouch do any command, that anybody tells him to do. C. C. tries to not take advantage of that, but the Black Knights are full of absurd requests.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge, dressed as Zero, broke into Prince Schneizel's hideout, along with his team, the Black Knights. Lelouch was hoping he'd be able to stop Schneizel and his evil plans, thanks to his geass. However, Schneizel's henchmen had been instructed to wear visors, to cover their eyes. Lelouch tried to fight them, but they beat him up and dragged him to Schneizel.

After Lelouch was in Schneizel's throne room, Schneizel took off Lelouch's Zero mask and said, "Greetings, Lelouch. This is a happy occasion, although I'm sure you'd disagree."

Lelouch angrily stared at Schneizel and replied, "You're a corrupt scoundrel and this is a sad moment. It's not happy!"

Schneizel calmly said, "This is a celebratory moment, because peace is about to come."

Lelouch angrily asked, "Do you think defeating me will make the world a more peaceful place?"

Schneizel answered, "I sure do. Lelouch, you're a very loud, busy, and disruptive person." He put his hand on his forehead, while saying, "I've gotten a marathon of headaches, due to you. However, since you've been caught, things can start calming down."

Lelouch said, "So, are you going to get rid of me?"

Schneizel smirked, while replying, "I couldn't destroy you, Lelouch. If I took your life, you wouldn't experience my punishment."

Lelouch asked, "What punishment are you going to give me?"

Schneizel had his henchmen bring in a machine. Schneizel walked to the machine and pressed a few buttons, while Lelouch was wondering what was going on. When Schneizel had finished getting his machine ready, he pointed the machine at Lelouch, and said, "Lelouch, as Zero, you're quite the manipulator and troublemaker. Thanks to your geass, you can always cheat. I remember you having a cheating nature, ever since we played chess, when we were little kids. It's time you got a taste of your own medicine."

Lelouch nervously asked, "What are you talking about? Did that machine gives you a geass?"

Schneizel shook his head and replied, "No it didn't. This machine is going to change the way, that your geass works. You usually use your geass, to hypnotize others, so they'll obey you. However, after you get blasted by my machine, you'll be listening to other people's commands. You'll do every task you're commanded to do, no matter what it is."

Lelouch asked, "Are you going to use it, to make me lose to you, in all of our fights?"

Schneizel said, "Unlike you, I'm no cheater, so I won't be giving you commands. After you get blasted, you will pass out. I'll return you to C. C. and when you wakeup, you'll be serving every command, that your loved ones give you."

Lelouch was upset, about Schneizel's plan, because he often disregarded the requests, that his family and friends gave him. He kept screaming and begging, to make Schneizel cancel the plan, but Schneizel blasted Lelouch.

When Lelouch opened his eyes, he was at home and was laying on his couch. He felt scared, because he had been blasted by Schneizel's machine, which meant he'd be forced into obeying every command, that he was given. Since Schneizel had given Lelouch to C. C., Lelouch feared C. C. already knew what was going on. Lelouch put his hand on his chin, while wondering what he was supposed to do. He considered leaving and going on vacation, until he was back to normal. However, he couldn't abandon C. C. and his teammates, so he stayed put.

A few minutes later, C. C. went into the living room and said, "Hi, Lelouch."

Lelouch replied, "Hi, C. C."

C. C. asked, "How are you feeling?"

Lelouch said, "To be honest, I feel scared, because of what Schneizel did to me. I fear people, such as yourself, will make me do a bunch of stuff, that I don't want to do."

C. C. replied, "Don't worry, Lelouch. I'll only make you do commands, that are necessary."

Lelouch said, "C. C., I love you, but it's hard to trust you. Considering how sneaky you are, I'm assuming you have a few ideas, about stuff you want me to do."

C. C. replied, "Order me a pizza."

Since Lelouch was under the geass' control, he got out his cellphone and ordered a pizza. After he finished making the call, Lelouch frowned at C. C. and said, "That was a unnecessary command."

C. C. smiled and replied, "Hey, I need to eat."

Lelouch said, "That's true. I suppose that wasn't an unfair demand."

Lelouch got out his remote and started watching a documentary, about the history of garbage bags. C. C. looked at Lelouch and said, "Switch the channel, to something better." Lelouch obeyed C. C. and changed the channel.

C. C. said, "Cuddle with me." Despite being reluctant, Lelouch was under the geass' control, so he cuddled with C. C.

After cuddling, C. C. said, "Get rid of the dish problem." C. C. wanted Lelouch to clean the dishes, but he misunderstood, so he grabbed all of the dishes and threw them out the window. C. C. said, "It seems like you're still lacking common sense."

Lelouch replied, "When it comes to understanding things, I'm not the best."

C. C. responded, "I want to see how much knowledge you have, deep down." She pointed to her lips and said, "Give me the thing, that my lips need." C. C. wanted a kiss, but Lelouch thought she needed lip balm, so he handed her a tube of lip balm.

Lelouch said, "I have a meeting, with the Black Knights, so we have to get going."

C. C. replied, "But you're still under the geass' influence."

Lelouch said, "Yes, but Schneizel and you are the only ones, who know about it. Schneizel's a fiendish, misguided person, but he won't cheat, so I can trust him, to not tell anybody. As long as you are loyal to me, everything will be okay."

C. C. replied, "I was just playing around, earlier. If I wanted to, I could make you clean the house, on a weekly basis, and get married to me. However, I have enough self-respect and loyalty, to not make you do that stuff. Also, I won't tell the Black Knights, about your condition. However, they might find out."

Lelouch had a confused look on his face, while asking, "How could that happen?"

C. C. explained, "If the Black Knights tell you to do things, you'll start obeying their every command."

Lelouch said, "They're my teammates, at best and my sidekicks, at worst. I usually don't brag about my power."

C. C. whispered, "Give me a break, you liar."

Lelouch said, "I'm the leader and the Black Knights are my followers. I'll be giving the orders, not them."

Lelouch got on his Zero costume. He and C. C. went to the Black Knight's hideout, for their meeting. They waited, for a long period of time, for all of the members to arrive. Zero had arranged the meeting, to discuss plans, on how to defeat Prince Schneizel. During their previous battle, Schneizel was the winner, which made several teammates feel concerned.

Diethard Ried, one of Zero's most sneaky teammates, said, "Zero, there's one matter I want to discuss, before the meeting starts."

Zero asked, "What is it?"

Diethard answered, "It's about my pay. Give me a raise."

Diethard had asked for a raise, several times. Each time, Zero had rejected him, but things changed, since he was under the geass' control. Zero said, "Diethard, you can have a raise."

Diethard grinned and replied, "Thank you, Zero. You're the best."

Rakshata Chawla said, "Speaking of money, I could use some extra cash, to build some better mechs. Spare me some money, Zero."

Zero replied, "Okay, Rakshata. You'll be given as much money, as you need."

Rakshata responded, "How generous."

Kaname Ohgi looked surprised, because he was used to Zero being reluctant, when it came to spending money. He nudged General Tohdoh and shared his thoughts. Ohgi asked, "Has Zero become rich or something?"

General Tohdoh answered, "I believe Zero's the one, who's qualified to answer that." He looked at Zero and said, "Tell us what's going on."

Since Zero had to obey, he told the Black Knights, about Schneizel using a device on him, which makes him obey everybody's commands. C. C. looked awfully concerned. Although the Black Knights were Zero's teammates, neither she or Lelouch fully trusted them.

Diethard had a sly grin on his face, while saying, "Since Zero has to obey every command he's given, we can make him do whatever we want. Zero, give me your cape." Zero took off his cape and gave it to Diethard. Diethard put it on and started posing.

C. C. had a concerned look on her face, while standing up and saying, "Don't make Zero do anything. I'm guilty, of taking advantage, of him being hypnotized. We're supposed to be Zero's most loyal followers. We can't boss him around."

Tamaki replied, "Hey, we deserve to have some fun." He looked at Zero and said, "Put on a diaper and whine on the floor." Zero obeyed the command. He kept whining, while Tamaki burst into laughter.

Kallen Stadtfeld said, "Zero, I've always wanted to use the mech, that you ride around in. Since Rakshata's making new mechs, I can have yours. Give me it."

Zero replied, "Okay."

Zero, C. C., and Kallen went to the mech area. Zero got the mech ready and gave Kallen the keys. C. C. walked up to Kallen and said, "Zero and I are the only ones, who have ever driven this mech. I know you're a great pilot, but I don't know if you'd be able to use this one."

Kallen replied, "I know what I'm doing. Besides, Zero believes in me."

C. C. frowned at Kallen and said, "You don't deserve the mech. You forced Zero, to give it to you."

Kallen replied, "Whatever." Kallen got into the mech and started driving away.

After Zero and C. C. returned to the Black Knight's meeting room, Diethard walked by them and said, "I've always wanted to know what Zero looks like, without his mask." Before Diethard could order Zero to reveal his secret identity, C. C. punched Diethard to the ground.

Ohgi looked at Zero and said, "I've fallen in love, but it's with one of our enemies. Even though she's tried to killed us, I see the good in her. Give her a job, as a member of the Black Knights."

Zero replied, "Okay then. Villetta Nu is the Black Knights' newest teammate."

Ohgi smiled and responded, "That's great news." C. C. gave Ohgi a disapproving look.

Zero got a call, from Kallen. Zero said, "Hi, Kallen. How are you doing?"

Kallen replied, "I'm having a lot of fun, with my new mech. I feel like

Tamaki jokingly said, "Zero, set Kallen's mech on fire."

Zero was programmed to obey any command, even if it was said in a joking manner. Zero opened a window, lit a couple of matches, and threw them at Kallen's mech. Kallen nervously said, "Oh, crap."

Ohgi looked scared, while asking, "Is Kallen going to be okay?"

C. C. answered, "Kallen's the best pilot we have. She's escaped a countless amount of mechs, that were about to explode." Kallen managed to jump out of the mech, before the flames could touch her.

Tamaki chuckled, while saying, "Zero, you should set the hideout on fire, so we can have the hottest hangout spot." Tamaki didn't anticipate, that Zero would actually start lighting matches and throwing them around the hideout. Zero, C. C., and the Black Knights quickly ran out of their hideout, before it burned to the ground, along with the mech. They stood around, while watching their equipment and resources burning away.

Zero said, "Thanks to Schneizel's device and my teammates' idiotic commands, I've lost my hideout, my mechs, and a good portion of my money."

Ohgi looked at Zero and replied, "We're sorry, for our reckless actions."

C. C. frowned at the Black Knights and said, "You all deserve to be ashamed, of what you did. I warned you, to leave Zero alone, but you couldn't resist your selfish temptations."

Kallen replied, "Hey, I almost got set on fire."

C. C. responded, "You only have yourself to blame, Kallen." C. C. tapped Zero's shoulder and said, "Let's go home. Your teammates can't be trusted." Zero nodded and started walking away, along with C. C.

After Zero and C. C. got home, Lelouch took off his Zero costume and put his hand over his face. He sat on the couch, while pouting. C. C. sat next to him and said, "Lelouch, will you be okay?"

Lelouch replied, "When this geass-controlling thing wears off, I'll probably feel better. However, I think I'll still be experiencing problems, after that. Today, I learned how dangerous and wrong it is, to misuse a geass. My teammates took advantage of the fact, that I had to obey every command they gave me. That led to my hideout burning down, along with a majority of my resources. Since I often use my own geass, I'm probably endangering lots of people, aren't I?"

C. C. responded, "Lelouch, you use your geass, to benefit your mission, of saving Japan. Your teammates used your geass, to make a fool out of you." She had a guilty look on her face, while saying, "Even I was tempted, into making you do stuff, that you wouldn't approve of."

Lelouch replied, "Don't feel bad, C. C. Unlike my teammates, you didn't do anything to me, that was a real problem. You stood up for me and tried to protect me, when the Black Knights were taking advantage of me."

C. C. walked to the front door and locked it. She said, "Lelouch, it'll just be you and me, for the rest of the day. I won't force you to do any commands. Schneizel told me the hypnotizing act will wear off, by tomorrow. As long as he's being honest, you should be free, by the time you wakeup, tomorrow morning."

Lelouch replied, "Thank you, C. C."

C. C. said, "I love you."

Lelouch replied, "I love you too."

The next morning, Lelouch woke up, while hoping he wouldn't have to obey every command, anymore. He knocked on C. C.'s bedroom door. After C. C. stepped into the living room, Lelouch said, "Give me a command, so I can know if I still have to follow every task, that I'm given."

C. C. replied, "Kiss me."

Lelouch didn't feel the geass controlling him, anymore. He felt relieved and said, "C. C., I'd be glad to kiss you. However, if I kiss you, it'll be by choice."

C. C. replied, "Sounds like you're free, from Schneizel's device. However, you still have to kiss me."

Lelouch responded, "Believe me, I'm cool with that." Lelouch and C. C. kissed each other. The Black Knights had to have a mind-controlling device, in order to make Zero act the way they wanted to. However, C. C. didn't have to command Lelouch, into being her perfect boyfriend.


End file.
